Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society for providing wireless communication services. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile communication devices have evolved from being pure communication tools into sophisticated mobile multimedia centers that enable enhanced user experiences.
Fifth-generation (5G) new radio (NR) (5G-NR) wireless communication technology has been widely regarded as the next wireless communication standard beyond the current third-generation (3G) communication standard, such as wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), and fourth-generation (4G) communication standard, such as long-term evolution (LTE). As such, a 5G-NR capable mobile communication device is expected to achieve significantly higher data rates, improved coverage range, enhanced signaling efficiency, and reduced latency compared to a conventional mobile communication device supporting only the 3G and 4G communication standards.
The 5G-NR capable mobile communication device can be configured to transmit an RF signal(s) in a millimeter wave (mmWave) radio frequency (RF) spectrum(s), such as a RF spectrum above 28 GHz. RF signals transmitted in the mmWave RF spectrum are susceptible to attenuation and interference. In this regard, the 5G-NR capable mobile communication device typically employs amplifier array and antenna array to shape the RF signal(s) into a directional RF beam(s) for transmission in the mmWave RF spectrum(s). Depending on the application scenarios supported by the 5G-NR capable mobile communication device, the amplifier array may be configured to include from tens to hundreds of power amplifiers. Notably, power amplifiers in the amplifier array can generate excessive heat when operating at suboptimal efficiency. Moreover, the mobile communication device may be provided in a metal housing that can degrade RF signal radiation efficiency. As such, it may be desired to improve radiation efficiency and reduce heat dissipation in the 5G-NR capable mobile communication device.